


Be my daddy

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starkercest [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter throws a fit and Tony helps put him back in his place.





	Be my daddy

After mixing in orange juice into the glass cup, the whiskey went smoothly down the fourteen-year-olds mouth. Peter licked his lips and pushed the heart rimmed sunglasses closer to his face. The California air was buzzing with heat and the teen scrunched his toes in the white sand. 

Peter sighed as he looked around for his dad, he frowned when he saw that women in bikinis were flocking around him. With a pout on his lips, Peter slowly made his way over to where the group of adults were.

 "Daddy! You said that you'll go swimming with me!" Peter shouted successfully grabbing the attention of the older man. The women sighed with happiness at how cute the father-son duo was being.

"Sorry Baby doll." Tony grinned, "Daddy's a bit preoccupied right now. Why don't you go get something at the snack bat, and leave that with me." The man said eyeing the glass of whiskey the fourteen-year-old was sipping on. 

Peter huffed and passed the glass off to his dad, "Fine." He rolled his eyes as he stormed his way over to the snack bar. 

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" The blond man asked with a smirk. 

Peter laid his sunglasses on the table and glared at the blue-eyed man, "I want a popsicle."

"How do you ask nicely?" The blond teased and then laughed when the teen didn't say anything. "What flavor baby doll?"

"Cherry." Peter's eye wandered back to where his father was, it looked like the man was having the time of his life. Peter's chest bubbled with jealousy.

"There you go, sweetie." The blond man spoke with a smile as he handed the frozen treat to the teenager.

"Yeah, thanks." 

"So, still fourteen?" 

"Not interested Steve." Peter growled at the man.

"Aw, come on babycakes! Give me a try?" Steve cooned at the teen.

"You're disgusting." Peter started before getting up and leaving. 

Peter bit his lip wondering if he should go swimming again. Instead, he caught his dad's eye and left the beach. Peter walked the streets of Malibu barefooted in low cut shorts and an opened shirt. 

"Where have you been?" Tony demanded as his son stepped foot in the living room, five hours after.

Peter just rolled his eyes and made his way up to his room, with Tony following fast on his heels. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young man! Where the hell have you been?" Tony grabbed at his son's arm only for the fourteen-year-old to push his dad against the wall and attack his lips with his own.

 The older man let out a growl before steading the young body and pushing him onto the bed. "Is this why you've been acting like a brat? You're so desperate for daddy's cock? Hm? You've been craving it? C'mon buddy use your words."

"Please daddy, I need it! I'm so lonely without it." Peter gasped under his father kisses that started from the neck and were making its way down. "Please, sir! Daddy, I miss it so much. I love your cock." 

"Sh, don't worry baby, I got you. Daddy'll take good care of you. Doesn't he always? Why don't you open up those pretty little thighs of your for daddy, yeah? C'mon doesn't be shy. Let daddy fuck your ass." 

 Peter whimpered underneath his dad's body, "Daddy." He moaned into his father's mouth. 

"Shh, that'd it, baby." Tony whispered as he slowly entered his son.

Peter let his mouth hang open with his eyes tightly closed as he felt his dad's cock inside of him. Tony grunted as he started to pull out only to roughly push back in. 

"God yes, so good for me, your so good baby!" 

"Ng, daddy! Mark me! Please daddy, ah, love your big fat cock so much. 'M feel it for days." Peter whithered in the silk sheets of the bed.

"Yeah baby, daddy will mark you as his. Such a good boy, aren't you? Daddy's boy, fuck, so good for me." Tony bit at his son's neck as his hands harshly grabbed at his son's hips. "Just a little more darling. You want it right? I'm gonna fill you up with my cum." Tony started to thrust so hard that the bed kept hitting the wall.

Peter cried out in pleasure as his prostate was being abused, over and over again. "Almost here, fuck, take it!" Peter quickly pushed his hips up to meet his father's as cum filled his hole. 

"Ah." The teen hissed in pleasure as his spent cock rested on his stomach. 

"Such a good little boy, just for daddy right?" Tony sucked a dark hickey on the boy's neck. 

"Only for daddy, love you so much." Peter groaned out.

"That's right, only mine." 

 

 


End file.
